Rated X
by webofdreams89
Summary: [oneshot] Demyx gets upset after Luxord's deep, dark past comes to light simply because Axel can't get enough of his porn.


**Author's Notes: Hello, it's webofdreams89 again. So I got the idea for this story one day in Pre-calc and started writing the outline for it then, while i really should have been taking notes. Yay for amazing multi-tasking abilities!! Well anyway, I stayed up pretty much all friday night writing this. At one point i had to start over with it because it just wasn't right. Well, hope you enjoy it.**

**Correction! **With a majoy thanks to Fenny Piper for catching this error, I have discovered that I don't know my roman numerals as well as i though i did as i was putting XX, when i meant just X for Luxord's Organization number. This is the corrected edition.**  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form no matter how much Roxas wants in my pants. 

* * *

Rated X

—

"Roxas!" Axel called as he knocked on the aforementioned boy's door. It is true that he could have easily just opened a portal into the blond boy's room, but then a fight would have ensued and Axel didn't want a fight to cause Roxas to welsh on the deal he had made: watch porn with Axel and he wouldn‛t tell anyone about their not-so-secret rendezvouses. Roxas was surprisingly covert when it came to the relatively new relationship between himself and the redhead. Covert, and old-fashioned. Most people, Roxas claimed, could not just simply teleport into the bedroom of their lover. Axel countered, saying that it technically wasn't teleporting because they had to physically step through a portal before they were transported. Roxas simply threw a book at him, one that he'd borrowed from Marluxia called 100 Herbs and How to Grow Them, Both Legal and Not.

Axel really couldn't understand why Roxas was so shy; he had the body of a teenaged sex god. And it's not like he hadn't seen it before. He had, plenty of times. Roxas was simply too shy to openly admit the relationship he had with number VIII to the rest of the Organization, even though everyone else knew about it. Sex was quite dissolute within the Organization. It wasn't uncommon for one member to seek the company of another one night, and have that of another the next.

There were few exceptions to this seemingly "free sex" rule. One was that of Demyx. Everyone in the Organization had lusted after him at one point or another since he joined, but he appeared uninterested in anyone other than Luxord, who was hopelessly oblivious to this minute detail. In fact, there were no rumors whatsoever of Demyx having slept with anyone member, not even a whisper. The other exception was that of the relationship between Axel and Roxas.

Before the arrival of number XIII, Axel, too, participated in the "free sex," but once he got one look at the boy, he wanted no one other than his "blue-eyed angel," as he frequently called Roxas. The fact that they had an exclusive relationship was a rarity, a first in all actuality.

And Axel didn't want to blow it. Despite the fact that everyone claimed Nobodies had no hearts, he felt things for Roxas that he hadn't felt since he was still a part of his Somebody, things he only vaguely remembered until he met the boy.

So this was why Axel could be found on this particular day outside Roxas' door, knocking and calling his name. Roxas opened the door a moment later, smiling softly at the redhead.

Axel grinned down at him, asking, "Am I allowed inside? Or do I just get to stand on the fringes like always."

Roxas's smile quickly slid from his mouth (gods, could Axel frustrate him in a way no one else had ever been able to). Sighing, he stood aside, adding, "I promised that I'd let you into my room."

Walking inside and glancing around, Axel said, "You can't forget about watching the porn. You promised to watch porn with me in your room." He tapped the case of the DVD, the cover of which had a blond man throwing his head back into his pillows in ecstasy.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Yes, Axel, the porn too." He closed the door behind him.

Axel leaned down and swiftly kissed the boy on the mouth, inducing a delicate blush from Roxas. It was his turn to roll his eyes at Roxas' inane logic. "We are in your bedroom, just the two of us, and yet you still blush."

Forgetting that he was supposed to be a little frustrated, Roxas smiled, nodding.

Again pointing to the cover of the porno, he said, "I've made you do this and you still blush when I _kiss_ you?"

Not having a comeback, the blond grumpily took the DVD from Axel's hand, took the disc out and placed it inside the DVD player. Roxas read the cover, saw that it was called Midnight Fantasies, before setting it on top the TV, and sat down next to Axel on the bed.

"It's a real nice room you've got here," Axel said, staring at the framed photograph of the two of them sitting on Roxas' night stand.

Roxas snuggled closer to him, taking his hand. "Yeah," he said, "I know. But it's funny."

Confused, Axel asked, "What's funny?"

Chuckling, Roxas said, "It's just that you said my room was nice even before you knew that I sound-proofed the walls."

Axel didn't have a response, instead grinning at his boyfriend, and ignoring the movie which was now well in progress. "Can I ask you somethi-" he began before getting cut off my Roxas.

"Do you see that?!" Roxas exclaimed, jumping up to grab the DVD remote.

"See what?" Axel asked, turning his head quickly to stare at the TV screen.

Roxas reversed the movie a few seconds, then letting it play until the thing he wanted Axel to see once again appeared upon the screen.

Staring at the screen, Axel realized that the paused face was none other than the Organization's own number X, the Gambler of Fate, Luxord.

—

The Organization had always known Luxord to be a man of his vices (cough, gambling, cough), but never in a million years would have guessed him to be a former porn star. Porn wasn't watched in Castle Oblivion as much as one might think, not when you had your own personal orgies at your disposal. Axel was really the only one who ever watched it, now with Roxas because it, in his own words, gave him ideas.

It is true that naught was known of Luxord's past, partly because he never talked about it, partly because no one ever asked. He wasn't one to hide something if you asked him a direct question, but he rarely volunteered information readily.

No one was particularly close to Luxord, with the possible exception of Demyx. He was the only one who still took part in games of poker black jack with the gambler even though he knew he had no chance of winning, not against the Gambler of Fate. Yet he played on, long after everyone else had given up, always having a good laugh at how terrible his poker face was and how dreadful his game plans always turned out.

Even Demyx, who was closest to him, knew nothing of Luxord's somewhat shady past.

—

"So why exactly are we here?" Larxene asked for the sixteenth time since she had arrived in Roxas's room.

After the rather staggering discovery, Axel gathered every other Organization member to show them, with the exception of Xemnas, who would claim them idle and put them to work on their next respective mission, Saix, who would turn them all in for being idle, getting them sent on their next mission, and Luxord himself.

"You'll see," Axel snapped at her, "once everyone else gets here."

"Who are we waiting on then?" Marluxia asked from the corner chair which he had claimed as his own the instant he entered the room.

"Just Demyx," Zexion said, his arms crossed, clearly wondering what he was doing in a room with so many he thought to be inferior.

"Right here," number IX said as he merrily walked through the door.

"Well now that we're all here, show us already!" Larxene can be such a bitch.

"Play it Roxas," Axel said to the still-stunned boy. Roxas hit the play button.

"You brought us here to watch _porn?_" Zexion asked, glaring at Axel. "Jeez, it‛s not like we don‛t have _lives _or _jobs_ to do."

"Not just porn," Roxas said, hitting the pause button when Luxord's face once again filled the screen. "This."

"No. Fucking. Way," Marluxia so delicately put it. "No fucking way."

"I don't believe it," Larxene said dubiously.

"That can't be Luxord," Demyx said quietly, casting his eyes so the rest of the group would not see them. "It just can't."

"Look at the DVD cover," Axel said, tossing it to the sitarist. "It's definitely him."

—

Demyx could vividly remember Luxord‛s first day as an Organization member, though he could scarcely remember his own. In fact, nothing of importance was recalled until Luxord joined, roughly six weeks after he had. Those piercing blue eyes, the shortly cropped light blond hair, that rich, velvety British accent. It still made Demyx shiver when he thought of the first time he saw Luxord, shiver in a good way.

It had been rainy that day, thick gray clouds casting every ounce of light from the sky. Demyx had been wandering the halls, trying to find the laundry room. It was his week to do wash the dirty clothes and nobody within the castle had been kind enough to show him the location of this room.

He soon discovered, however, that he was not the only lost within Castle Oblivion‛s walls. A man, a bit older than himself, was wandering around, wearing a dark blue jeans, a bright blue T-shirt, and a black blazer, a single suitcase in his hand.

"Excuse me," the stranger said, spying Demyx. "Can you help me find this room?" He had a scrap of paper within his hand, handing it to Demyx so he could examine it.

"S-sure," Demyx stuttered, catching a whif of the blond man‛s cologne. "It‛s actually right by my room. I‛ll show you."

"Thank you," the stranger said pleasantly, following the younger man. "I‛m new to the Organization, number X I believe Xemnas said. I‛m Luxord."

"I‛m new too," Demyx admitted. "Demyx, number IX. I‛ve only been here a few weeks."

"Well, it‛s good to know that I‛m not the only one who is lost. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, leading Luxord down a hall and up a flight of stairs.

"Well, it just seems to me that you are unsure if you made the right decision in joining the Organization. You feel lost, like you do not quite belong here."

"How do you know that?" Demyx asked increduloulsy. It was longest conversation he had had with anyone since his own arrival.

"I was merely guessing. It is how I feel right now."

Demyx laughed. "Well, you were right on the money. I do feel that way."

The two men arrived at the door to Luxord‛s new bedroom, standing a bit awkwardly in front of it. Turning to face him, Luxord asked, "Do you like cards?"

"Um, sure," Demyx said, taken completely off guard.

"Care to play a game or two before I must unpack my belongings?"

"Alright, that sounds good."

From that day on, whenever neither of them was away on missions, they would always get together around the same time to simply play endless games of poker, black jack, rummy, war, anything. Demyx always, and I mean _always_ lost, yet he still came faithfully every single day.

At first, Demyx thought it was because of the gratitude he felt towards Luxord for helping him from his slump, but as time progressed, he realized that there was something more to it than that, something by far greater.

One of the first things Demyx noticed about Luxord was how he never talked about the past he had before he joined the Organization. Demyx didn‛t pry, instead telling of his own rather miserable existence before he became number IX in hopes that it would influence Luxord to open up. It didn‛t, though Luxord was always sympathetic to Demyx‛s former plight with homelessness and constant rejection, always ready to lend an willful ear.

This was one of the few things Demyx loved about the man.

—

That same day, Luxord could not figure out why everyone was acting so weird around him, smiling and snickering as if they were grade school children. At one point, Marluxia had even said to him, "Care to join me in my room later tonight Luxord? I can think of a few things we can do to amuse ourselves." This, in itself, was odd. Never during his membership with the Organization had Marluxia shown such sexual interest in him. Most of the time, Luxord felt as if the pink-haired man thought him stuck up, something Luxord vehemently denied in his mind.

Weirder still occurred when Luxord had sought Demyx out to try to entice him into a game of blackjack. Demyx‛s face had been pale, as if he was incredibly sick, a sheen of sweat across his forehead. That in itself wasn‛t the weird thing. The weird thing was that Demyx had turned Luxord‛s offer _down. _That had never before happened, not when Demyx was always to eager to be dealt in.

Luxord wasn‛t even all that concerned that Demyx had turned him down, it was bound to happen at some point. No, the thing that got him was the fact that Demyx couldn‛t even look him in the eye whilst he spoke to him. It bothered him for the rest of the night, until dinner, that is, when the metaphorical light was shed upon the situation.

—

"You‛re awfully quiet tonight, Demyx," Luxord commented over his steak and potatoes. He gazed worriedly at his friend who was merely picking at his food.

"So are you, dearest Luxord," Larxene jeered from across the table. "Anything you‛d like to tell us?"

Luxord frowned at the Organization‛s only female, his eyes darting back to Demyx. Larxene knew what was upsetting Demyx, that much was obvious.

The rest of the table, too, was silent, as if they were all waiting for the calm to pass and the real storm begin. It was unsettling to Luxord. Turning his attention back to Demyx, he said, "Honestly, Demyx, what is the matter?"

Number IX simply shook his head, his fork cutting his potatoes into tiny pieces that he would never eat.

Luxord lightly touched Demyx‛s arm, softly saying, "Demyx, please tell me."

The sitarist looked up sharply at his friend. He could feel the emotions inside him bubble, ready to spill forth. He tried to contain them, to drive them back into dormancy, but he wasn‛t successful.

"You want to know?" he yelled, temporarily snapping. "You really want to know?" His voice was loud and high-pitched, erratic.

Luxord nodded. "Yes," he said, "I would really like to know."

"You‛re a fucking porn star!" Demyx shouted at the top of his lungs, his face so red, Luxord thought it close to bursting. "You fuck people on camera for a living. And you never told me! You‛ve known all along how I‛ve felt about you and you never had the decency to tell me!"

With that, Demyx stood up so quickly that his chair tipped over as he briskly walked from the dining hall, slamming the door resonantly behind him.

Luxord sat there in a stunned silence. He hadn‛t been expecting that, he _really_ hadn‛t been expecting that, especially from Demyx.

And he hadn‛t known, he honestly hadn‛t known that Demyx had any feelings for him other than the obvious platonic ones. He seemed to drift from his body, only vaguely aware of the sudden commotion at the dinner table.

"Superior, I cannot _believe_ that you would let a porn star join our ranks." This came from Saix, forever number one‛s ass-kisser. "Surely you did not know of this."

Xemnas looked dully at Saix. "Of course I knew of this."

_"What?" _Larxene said, slopping her wine down the front of her robe. "You knew?"

The Superior then turned to look at her. "Surely you do not think that I would have let any of you join the Organization without a complete and thorough background check. I know all about Luxord‛s rather colorful background, knew all along."

—

_The blond man rolled over, forcing the pretty brunette on top. She stared down at him for a moment, puzzled. After all, she was a virgin._

_"Ride me," the man instructed, placing his hands determinedly on her hips. It took a few moments, but she quickly got the hang of it, calling out just as loudly as he until she collapsed upon his chest._

_Rolling off of him, she nestled herself in the crook of his arm, kissing him lightly on the cheek. He grinned at her, whispering into her ear, "Not bad for a beginner."_

_"And cut!" the director yelled._

_"Thank the gods!" the brunette woman said, leaping off of the bed and grabbing the robe that her assistant had been holding for her._

_The blond man got off the bed leisurely, in quite the good mood. (I wonder why that could be.) His own assistant, a man by the name of Peter, handed him a robe which he casually put on. Clipboard in hand, Peter said, "There‛s a man here to see you. He‛s waiting in your dressing room. Says it‛s important."_

_"Do you know who he is?" the blond asked._

_The assistant shook his head. "No, but he was pretty persuasive, so I let him in. A rich fan perhaps?"_

_"Perhaps," the blond agreed doubtfully. In truth, he thought it would again be that young director who had been trying to get him in a film for months now, the blond man turning him down all the while._

_He stepped inside his dressing room, finding the stranger positioned so that he was sitting facing the door, able to see him as soon as he entered the room. The stranger had long, whitish hair, though he was by no means old, strange tangerine eyes, and skin so tan that it looked almost orange itself._

_"Hello, Luxord," the stranger greeted him. _

_"Hullo," Luxord replied, nodding at him. "And who might you be?"_

_"Who indeed? That is precisely why I am here, because of who I am," the man said cryptically._

_"Okay..."_

_"My name is Xemnas," the stranger went on, standing so the two men were closer in eye level, though Luxord had to look up quite a bit. "I am the leader of an organization for people just like you and me."_

_"And who are we?" Luxord asked, crossing his arms over his robe-covered chest._

_"You know exactly who we are," Xemnas replied. "You know that, despite our faces, we are so very different from the people you hide among. You know that we do not have feelings, nor hearts, though you have memories of both."_

_Luxord raised an eyebrow. Xemnas took this as an indication to go on._

_"You do not feel sympathy for parentless children. You cannot feel compassion for a young mother who has lost her child. You don‛t care about any of the people that you..._work _with. They are just there."_

_"How do you know all this?" Luxord asked, intrigued at the man‛s words._

_"I know this because it is the fate of a Nobody, precisely what we are."_

_"Nobodies, huh? Is that what we‛re called?"_

_"Exactly. See, the organization that I run is a group of Nobodies who are different than the average nobody, better, and higher in intelligence. Human-like in appearance. Our goal is to discover a way to regain our hearts that have been lost to the darkness so that we can once again show our faces in the light. Metaphorically anyway."_

_His words intrigued Luxord, a little too much so he admitted to himself, but he did not agree to join that first day. Xemnas came to see him on many occasions, each time discussing with him what it meant to be a Nobody and how exactly the Organization operated. Sometime a month later, Luxord finally agreed, thusly becoming Organization member XX, a rather suitable number if you equate it to his previous profession._

—

Luxord was busy in his room trying to think up the cleverest way to get Demyx to speak with him again when the man in question showed up at his door. He knocked for about three minutes before it broke Luxord‛s concentration just enough for him to realize that someone was, in fact, at his door.

He climbed off of his bed, strolling across his room to the door to open it. "Demyx?" he asked, surprised.

Demyx looked up at him timidly. "Is it alright if I come inside?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Luxord said, giving him room to enter.

A rather awkward pause ensued, while both men tried to think of an easy way to break the ice. Demyx was faster, spotting the deck of playing cards. "Would you like to play?" he asked, knowing that it would serve as good middle ground between them.

Luxord nodded, picking up the deck and moving over to the small table that the two had played dozens of games on previous. Without asking, he quickly set up for a game of poker. Demyx took his cards, pretending to concentrate on the game.

The room was filled with a deadly silence. Neither man was all that into the idea of playing cards, but had no idea where to begin. Luxord hazarded a location. "I‛m sorry, Demyx," he said, placing his cards on the table. Demyx did the same.

"For what?" he asked, gathering the cards and placing them all back in the small box.

"For not telling you. I should have."

Demyx shook his head. "It wasn‛t my business."

"But it was. I really should have told you."

Cocking his head to the left, Demyx asked, "How do you figure?"

"Because I‛m in love with you, Demyx. I know that Nobodies don‛t have the capabilities to love according to the Superior, but I think they do, they just have to search harder for it. I-"

Demyx‛s heart swelled as a huge grin formed upon his face. "Luxord," Demyx said, placing a hand over his mouth. "Shut up."

Removing his hand, Demyx leaned over the tiny table and kissed Luxord until the man began to pant in a most appealing fashion, at which time he pulled away. He gazed into Demyx‛s glazed over blue eyes and smiled at him.

Demyx grinned in return. "Due to your previous job, there are probably a few things that you could teach me," he said breathlessly.

"I suppose I could..."

"Care to try them out?" Demyx asked, grabbing Luxord‛s hand and leading the way to his bed.

"Would I ever."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, i hope you all liked my story. It's a bit different than the other stories i've written because i've only recently become obsessed with Luxord, the resident porn star. lol. Please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Webofdreams89**

* * *


End file.
